<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Color of Our Love by Actual_Writing_Trashcan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917054">The Color of Our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan'>Actual_Writing_Trashcan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [95]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Painting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i'm so sick of look at fucking greyish brown, because my fiance and i can't afford to repaint the walls in our house, but soon - Freeform, just pure wholesomeness, sooooon, this is my wish-fulfillment fic for house painting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Piotr take the next step in making your house a home: painting the walls.</p>
<p>(Set after "It's Truly Magical.")</p>
<p>[All warnings in the tags, but this one's pretty tame.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piotr Rasputin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [95]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Color of Our Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the smell that gets to you the most. You’re used to soaring through the skies, drawing in gulps of fresh, pure air into your lungs. You’re used to smelling sun-warmed grass and fresh flowers and the dampness of rain in the air once a storm’s passed and—</p>
<p>“How do you deal with this?” You grimace, rubbing the bridge of your nose as your husband opens cans of paints and pours them into the trays meant for roller brushes. “I’m gonna get a headache.”</p>
<p>“You get used to it,” Piotr says as he unwraps the detachable brush head for his roller brush. He smiles sympathetically when you start massaging your temples and pats your shoulder reassuringly. “We can open windows. And take breaks.”</p>
<p>The two of you are starting the next leg of your journey to making your house a home: painting. Neither of you like looking at bland white walls.</p>
<p>It’s been a long process, though, of quibbling over color options, making sure those options match with the other choices for other rooms (as needed), and planning out which rooms to do when so you don’t inadvertently spend a whole paycheck on cans of paint.</p>
<p>You two decided to start in the master bedroom, for the sake of simplicity down the line.</p>
<p>Impatient, you pick up one of the paintbrushes Piotr had purchased for edging around window and door frames and smear a thick stripe of paint over an empty stretch of wall. “Chop chop, baby! We’re wasting daylight!”</p>
<p>Piotr laughs, loading up a roller brush with paint and letting the excess drip back into the tray. “After you, <em>myshka</em>.”</p>
<p>The two of you work for a while, chatting aimlessly while you transform the room from a sterile sea of white to something much homier –and less likely to cause eyestrain. Piotr handles outlining the window and door frames so there’s guidelines for the rollers and takes care of the high spots, while you flit around the room, alternating between the regular brusher and a roller brush as you fill in the places your husband’s prepped for you.</p>
<p>Eventually, though, your self-control starts to wane –and then your opportunity presents itself on a silver platter.</p>
<p>Piotr’s got his back to you. He’s working on painting the parts of the wall near the ceiling.</p>
<p>And, on prime display in a pair of old gym shorts, is his butt.</p>
<p>(God, he has a <em>fantastic </em>butt. Perfectly sculpted by innumerable squats and obscene amounts of protein bars. You can bounce a quarter off his ass –and, yes, you’re speaking from experience.</p>
<p>Not that you’d warned Piotr what you were planning on doing when you’d tried it.)</p>
<p>You bite on your lower lip, trying to stifle your excited giggles as you coat your hand with paint from your brush. Then, before Piotr can turn around, you dash across the room and smack your hand against his rear.</p>
<p>Piotr yelps. Jumps. Whirls around, twists to look at his backside, then faces you. His eyes are wide, mouth hanging open in a smile, as if to say, “did you really just do that?” Then, his grin broadens as he paints his own hand with his roller brush. “It is <em>on</em>.”</p>
<p>“No!” You squeal and sprint away, darting around your bedroom as you try to evade your husband’s pursuit of vengeance.</p>
<p>There’s only so much space, though, and your husband’s a large man. He catches you eventually, snagging you with his clean hand and locking you against him with his arm before pressing his paint-covered hand against your chest.</p>
<p>You bust out laughing, leaning back against his solid, warm chest; there’s not much point in trying to run away, now that you’ve been caught. “Not on my boob!”</p>
<p>“Serves you right,” Piotr teases, nuzzling against your cheek. “Naughty <em>myshka</em>.”</p>
<p>You tip your head back and grin up at him. “Yours.”</p>
<p>He grins back, then dips his head and presses his lips against yours.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Fumes aside, there’s not a single other thing you dislike about the painting process. It’s incredible to watch the bedroom slowly transform before your eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s like the feeling off the room has changed,” you comment as Piotr works on the delicate edging work near the crown molding; the two of you had opted for a soft, pastel color for the bedroom to promote rest and relaxation. “It feels cozier now. More relaxing.”</p>
<p>“<em>Da</em>.” He lays down a careful line along the crown molding –miraculously not getting so much as a speck of paint on the pure white border, which is why <em>he’s</em> doing this job and <em>you</em> are not—then dips his brush back into the pint can in his hand. “Is color psychology. Impacts our mood, perception of room.”</p>
<p>“I like it.” You stretch your arms, smiling as you admire the freshly painted walls. “It feels like it’s ours now.”</p>
<p>Piotr nods. He smiles as he finishes the last of the edgework, then sets his paint can down next to the roller tray. “Shall we rinse brushes, then take break for lunch before starting work downstairs?”</p>
<p>“I like the sound of the lunch part,” you say, offering up an impish grin.</p>
<p>“How about this,” Piotr chuckles. “I will rinse brushes, and you can make us lunch.”</p>
<p>“Okay, yes. Sounds great!” You shove your paintbrush into Piotr’s hand, then quickly skip out of the room and float down the stairs. “Love you!”</p>
<p>Piotr’s laughter echoes down the hall after you.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. This is <em>it</em>. This is how I want to work from now on.”</p>
<p>Piotr glances over his shoulder at you. A smirk tugs at his lips. “You are sitting on couch while I paint.”</p>
<p>“Correction!” You hold up your index finger. “I am sitting on the couch while you paint <em>and</em> staring at your butt. It’s a very integral part of the process.”</p>
<p>Piotr snorts and shakes his head. His cheeks flush –and, even though he’s trying to hide it, you can see the bashful smile playing on his lips. “My apologies, <em>myshka</em>. How could I forget?”</p>
<p>“I get it. I doubt you spend much time staring at your own butt –which, really is such a shame; you’ve got an amazing ass, babe.”</p>
<p>He laughs and shakes his head once more.</p>
<p>The reason he’s working and you’re not –aside from the obvious superiority of sitting down and staring at your husband’s ass—is because the family room and kitchen require a lot of edge work. You’d offered to help… and then gotten paint all over the baseboards, light switches, window frames, and crown molding within fifty seconds of starting.</p>
<p>You just don’t have the patience –or Piotr’s well-practiced, steady hand.</p>
<p>“Are you still going to do the <em>zhostovo</em> mural in the kitchen?” you ask as you watch Piotr work.</p>
<p>“<em>Da.</em> I have sketches in art studio, if you want look.”</p>
<p>You’re never one to pass up on seeing Piotr’s art, so you hop of the couch and scamper down the hall to his art studio.</p>
<p>Since Piotr’s art studio is fastidiously organized, it’s no trouble at all to find the sketchbook with the mural sketches in them. You flip through it until you find the various drawings of the bright, richly colored flowers, then lean against his desk as you gaze down at the page.</p>
<p>The bulk of the mural –which, based on Piotr’s sketches, looks like it’s going to be in the center of the wall between the fridge and the coffee counter—is comprised of large, delicately curved flowers. Roses, daisies, poppies, cornflowers… all of them weave together, bowing outward in dramatic flourishes of color. Vibrant green blades of grass form the base of the main mural, moving with the arcs of the flowers and leaves. You can see a few different designs for some edgework –to be placed on the edges and corners of the wall, so as to frame the main part of the mural—made of varying bits of filigree, Russian lettering, and tiny, white and purple tinged blooms.</p>
<p>You grin. Your fingers trace over the various filigree designs Piotr had been testing out. <em>Wow</em>. You amble back into the main room, gaze still focused on your husband’s designs. “These are amazing, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“<em>Spasibo, myshka</em>.” Piotr looks up from his lining work, watching you –almost apprehensively—as you study his artwork. “Do you like design?”</p>
<p>“Piotr… I love it.” You let out a small, stunned laugh; as if there was ever a <em>chance</em> you wouldn’t like his art. “It’s so beautiful. It’s going to look perfect in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Piotr ducks his head, cheeks flushing. His lips curve into a pleased smile. “Thank you, <em>dorogoy</em>.”</p>
<p>“Do you know which border you’re going to pick?”</p>
<p>“Not yet.” He shrugs. “Cannot find right ‘feel.’”</p>
<p>“You’ll get there,” you reassure him. “I kind of like the one you paired the Cyrillic. What does it say?”</p>
<p>“Is blessing,” Piotr explains. “<em>Moya babushka</em> made for family home, in Siberia. Illyana would have to do magic for it, but I liked idea of including words in design.”</p>
<p>“I like it, too.” You close the sketchbook and set it carefully on the coffee table (where it’ll be safe from potential paint splatters), then walk up behind Piotr and wrap your arms around his waist. “We have a <em>home</em>,” you murmur as you nuzzle your face against his back.</p>
<p>Piotr lets out a delighted giggle. His free hand clasps both of yours. “That we do, <em>lyublyu</em>.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Piotr. So much.”</p>
<p>“And I love you, Y/N, so very much, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>